


The Sound of Silence

by faequeentitania



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sensory Deprivation, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: “Are you ready?” she asked him.He was restrained, his hands bound to the bed on either side of his head, and Rey had just finished tying a blindfold around his eyes. All that was left was to activate the earbuds in his ears, turn on the function that would make his world completely and utterly silent.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few [Kinktober](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) prompts combined for this one, and I have no regrets.

“Are you ready?” she asked him.

He was restrained, his hands bound to the bed on either side of his head, and Rey had just finished tying a blindfold around his eyes. All that was left was to activate the earbuds in his ears, turn on the function that would make his world completely and utterly silent.

“I’m ready,” he answered.

A moment of quiet, then a second question. “And you’re sure about this?”

She was a little nervous, he knew. This was certainly outside of their normal wheelhouse; so much so that he had agonized for weeks over asking her to do it. When she had finally wheedled it out of him, she had been surprised, and certainly apprehensive; yet there was a little rush of excitement and arousal too, which neither have them had really expected.

“I trust you.”

That was the point of this, after all. He trusted her, more than he had trusted anyone else in his entire life, which was why he wanted this from her. To place himself in her hands, and know, for once, that he was completely and utterly safe under the control of another person.

“Remember,” she said softly, “there’s no point in me doing this if you’re not enjoying it. So talk to me, tell me if it stops being good.”

“I promise,” he murmured. He wouldn’t need to, he felt completely certain of that. But it made Rey feel better, knowing that he felt safe telling her to stop.

“Going silent,” she told him, and he gave a little nod, then the world went completely quiet.

No background hum of machinery, no sounds of nature outside their home. Just deafening silence.

He took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly, waiting for whatever it was Rey had planned for him.

He felt the mattress shift slightly as she moved to kneel on it, could sense her hovering over him. Then the gentle touch of her hands, starting at his bound wrists and moving slowly down both arms.

 _Is it strange that I think you look gorgeous right now?_ her voice floated through his head, bringing a slight blush to his cheeks.

He wasn't sure how to answer, so he didn't, and her hands moved down his arms, then his shoulders, then his chest; gentle, almost reverent in her touch. He gave a little sigh when she followed the paths of her hands with her lips a moment later, trailing down one arm, then the other, then across his chest, her hair brushing ticklishly against his skin.

It was a little surreal, not being able to hear the sound of her lips against him, or the sound of her breathing. Like he was being pleasured by a ghost, the darkness of the blindfold only adding to his feeling of disorientation. Yet it was strangely exciting too, not being able to track the path she would follow until her mouth made contact with him, her lingering kisses warm and soft.

He didn't anticipate her licking his nipple, drawing it between her teeth for a second in a soft bite. It unexpectedly made his dick twitch, a little gasp leaving his lips.

He felt her satisfaction through their bond, and certainly knew her well enough that he could perfectly picture the little grin she was no doubt wearing as she did it again on the other side; lingering longer this time, creating a squirmy feeling in his guts.

Back and forth, spending a little more time on his nipples with every pass, even as she mixed in more gentle kisses across his chest, from his collarbones to the bottom of his rib-cage.

It wasn’t until she pulled back, removing her touch entirely from his body that he realized how tense he was, how much he was straining against the restraints on his wrists.

He forced himself to relax, taking a long breath in and then out, and a moment later he felt Rey’s hand on his forehead, brushing back through his hair.

“I’m good,” he whispered aloud, though he couldn’t hear the words leave his lips, “I’m... really good.”

What he was was turned on; his chest tingling from the attention of her mouth, his cock stiff and aching.

She stroked his hair again in acknowledgement, then she was gone, her weight leaving the bed.

He took another long breath in and out, reminding himself to be patient, that waiting for whatever she had in store for him was only going to result in pleasure.

The minutes dragged on, but her presence across their bond kept him calm until she returned. This time, however, instead of kneeling beside him, she straddled his thighs, settling onto her heels.

Her legs were bare, but the slight tickle of fabric brushing his legs told him that she was wearing a shirt; one of his, most likely, if the length of it was any indication. He had just enough time to ponder which one she had changed into when there was a sudden brush of cold against his abdomen.

He tensed again with a little hiss of surprise, eyebrows furrowed in confusion under the blindfold as the cold object traced a line down the edge of his abdominal muscles, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Then a rivulet of liquid dripped down his side, and he realized it was ice.

She followed the line of muscle down to his pelvis, then torturously left the ice fragment in the little hollow beside his hip bone. It made his teeth clench, the cold sending shivers up his spine until there was the soft press of her hot, wet tongue.

He couldn’t help but groan, her mouth following the path of the ice down his belly, the contrast of temperatures making his skin tingle. He bit his lip, willing his tensing arms to relax until she lapped at the little puddle that had formed in the divot of his hip, sending the water dripping down his side and the ice to dance around on his skin before she took hold of it again.

A second pass down his other side, the ice a tiny chip by the time she left it in the hollow of his hip on the other side, and nothing but water by the time she licked it up with her tongue.

Much to his frustration, she seemed to be going out of her way to avoid touching his cock, despite how much he was aching and throbbing; his stiff flesh no doubt flushed dark with arousal.

Instead, she only gave him a moment of reprieve, then the frigid touch of new ice touched his skin, this time along his collarbones and down his chest. Within a few moments he was shivering, the swirling pattern she was drawing with the ice leaving a path of water in its wake, raising more goosebumps all over his skin.

“Fuck,” he hissed, the sudden press of the ice on one of his nipples making him jolt, and she torturously held it there for what felt like a small eternity. Thankfully, not long enough to become painful, but enough that his skin had just turned numb.

Another hiss when she removed it, replacing the feeling of cold with the hot envelopment of her mouth, and the contrast was as jarring as it was a relief. Then she raised her head, and blew lightly against his chest.

A violent shiver unexpectedly made him jerk, his breath caught in his throat as the dampness left on his chest intensified the cool blow of air. It was like every nerve-ending was electrified, hyper-sensitive, leaving every sensation more intense, more arousing.

Rey must have felt it through their connection; she had to know, she had to be aware of what this was doing to him. She blew on his chest again, her breath longer, drawn out, and he clenched his teeth as his shivering intensified.

Then her hand on his forehead again, brushing back through his hair, gentle and slow. Her nonverbal way of checking in with him, he realized; trying to respect his desire for silence, even though it would be easy to talk through their bond.

“Good,” he whispered, once again hoping his voice was working since he couldn't actually hear it himself. “M’good.”

He moaned when she shifted forward to lay flat over him, the heat of her body absolute perfection on his cold skin, not to mention the pressure of her lower belly against his cock. He couldn’t help hitching up, trying to get a bit of friction, though he wasn’t sure if it made it better or worse.

She stayed over him until he stopped shivering, the cold of the ice replaced by her warmth, just kissing lazily along his collarbones and up his neck as he squirmed and tried to rub against her. He thought she might try to stop him, pin his hips down so he couldn’t try to get any friction, but she didn’t; though she did nothing to help him, either. She was just still, and warm, and took her time kissing all the skin she could easily reach with the way she was laying.

Then she was gone again, pulled away and off of him, and he groaned in frustration, pushing his head back against the bed.

“Fuck, please,” he said, tugging against the restraints, squirming and shuddering. “Rey, please, I’ll do whatever you want, just... just...”

Her hand on his forehead, brushing back through his hair, and he quieted, giving a little nod and biting his lip. Then a shift on the bed again, and suddenly he could smell her, feel her knees on either side of his head and her calves resting on his shoulders.

Then her hand was under his head, coaxing it up, and a second later she stuffed a pillow under it to support his neck.

“Yes,” he panted, hoping she could hear him as he pushed upward as far as his restrained position would allow, seeking her cunt, knowing she was hovering right above his face.

She dug her fingers into his hair, forcing his head back down onto the pillow and holding tight, a whimper in his throat before the first touch of her wet folds brushed his lips.

He loved doing this, he loved her taste, her scent; she was earthy, salty, perfectly human and perfectly Rey. He loved how eagerly she came for him when his tongue was on her clit, the way her fingers would clench on whatever part of him she was holding- hair, arms, shoulders, hands- as she panted and moaned.

This time, though, he wouldn’t hear her moans. His world was still silent, the devices in his ears so good he couldn’t even hear his own heart or breathing, let alone hers. It was almost a disappointment, being bereft of Rey’s sounds of pleasure, but as he started to rub his tongue against her the way he knew she liked, it just made him all the more aware of every other way her body reacted to him.

The tension of her hand in his hair, the way her fingers tightened when he did something particularly good. The way he could feel her thighs on either side of his face start to tremble, the way the muscles in her calves gave little spasms. The way she got wetter, her pleasure bleeding over their bond, sparking like electricity down his spine and into his throbbing cock.

He chased those sparks, each one feeling like a little victory, proof that even without her vocal cues he still knew exactly what she wanted and gave it to her.

It wasn’t until he was panting through his nose against her pelvis, his hips hitching up against nothing as she started to come that he made the belated realization that he was going to come with her; he was too entwined in her pleasure over their bond, too on edge from her earlier ministrations to stop it.

He didn’t even have time to give any sort of warning, Rey’s climax suddenly overcoming her, making her fingers go tight in his hair, her legs shivering and clenching as she ground down onto his mouth and pleasure burst over their bond.

He knew he must be groaning, trying his best to keep licking her even as he came hard and messy without even a touch on him; hot spatters of cum landing on his belly and chest, and undoubtedly reaching her back.

Coming together was always better, it always turned into a feedback loop of sensation that drew their orgasms out longer than either of them experienced individually, and this was no exception; leaving him shaking and almost dizzy by the last pulse of pleasure.

Rey suddenly pulled away from his mouth, sitting back on her heels for a moment, her weight resting on his chest before she clumsily slid further back to straddle his abdomen instead.

He was in a haze, his body almost feeling like it was floating, his muscles limp against the bed and his chest shuddering with every breath.

He didn’t even realize Rey had removed the blindfold and taken the earbuds out of his ears until she gently caressed his face, calling his name in a whisper.

“Still alive in there?” she asked, pressing soft, sweet kisses to either eyelid before moving down to his mouth, and he mustered up the energy to give a barely-audible hum of reply.

He could feel her lips curl into a smile against his, then she pulled back to concentrate on freeing his wrists from the restraints.

“Damn, Ben, you’re bruising already,” she murmured, her fingers wrapping gently around his wrist. “Kriff, how hard were you pulling?”

 _I don’t even know,_ he answered without speaking, her fingers going to his other arm. _I was too turned on to care._

He felt her pride clear as day, and it made a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. _As is evidenced by my cum everywhere, I suppose. Sorry about that, I didn’t realize how close I was until you were coming, and then it was too late._

“I don’t mind,” she gave a light laugh, settling in on her side next to him, pillowing her head on his chest. “It means that was good. I wanted it to be good.”

 _It was incredible,_ he assured her, forcing himself to bring his arm down to curl around her. They were both a mess, but they’d clean up later. He was too strung out in the afterglow and she was too amused by his state of loose-limbed satisfaction.

“Can we... do this again?” she asked, making Ben’s heartbeat pick back up tempo just as it was starting to settle down.

“Please,” he whispered, swallowing thickly, and Rey kissed his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my writing, come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com)


End file.
